The Nightmare That Came True
by rainediamond
Summary: A certain Guardian is having a terrible nightmare the day before Halloween about the person they love and someone else. Little did they know, but the events of their dream would come true in 10 years. Anti-Tadamu Warning. *Amuto fluff ahead.* Rated T to be safe. xxX One-shot Xxx. Please read to find out who is having the nightmare and who is involved. Family involved.


Raine: Hi guys! This is the first Shugo Chara story I have managed to actually type up. Today we will be looking at one of the character's having a nightmare. This is anti-Tadamu, pro Amuto, so Tadamu fans, you have been warned. FYI: The story takes place in the middle of the series around the times Ikuto was staying with Amu.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Otherwise it wouldn't be a fanfiction would it?

It was the night before Halloween, and one particular Guardian was tossing and turning as they had a terrible nightmare about two specific others. Who is having the nightmare? And about whom?

* In the Dream *

Amu was sitting at the breakfast bar of a decently sized house with beautiful granite counter-tops and stainless steal appliances. Amu looked up her beloved and smiled gently; it was a smile full of love and happiness. She leaned over and kissed him sweetly. He beamed and took her hand before pulling her into his lap.

"So darling, have you given any more thought to what names you want," she asked sweetly as she leaned her forehead against his.

As they leaned in, this particular Guardian could see blue hair mixing with pink. Wait, blue hair?

"Hmm," he mused as he rubbed her swollen baby bump gently. "I was thinking about Renji for the boy, and one girl could be Nanami and the other one could be Ichigo. What were you thinking, Amu?"

"I like Nanami, but I was thinking about Kaito for the baby boy. I want to carry on the tradition since your grandfather was Aki**to**, your father is Aru**to**, and you are Iku**to**," she paused, and he let out a laugh before she glared at him. "For the second girl, I wanted to name her Kaori."

Ikuto looked thoughtful before he suddenly went still, "They kicked!" he announced excitedly as he grasped his wife's hands. He proceeded to put his face next to her belly and talk to their unborn triplets.  
"Hi guys, this is your daddy talking. I am out here with your mommy trying to pick out your names. All you guys have to do is make sure you are strong and healthy when you are ready to be born. I can't wait to meet you guys. I know you are going to be the most beautiful babies in the world because you are mine," here Amu snorted, "but mostly because you are your mommy's babies."

Amu smiled at her husband's sweetness. Ikuto then sweetly nuzzled his face against his petite wife's neck. He pouted when she pulled away slightly to continue on their discussion about baby names.

"So I think we can agree on Nanami for the first girl," Amu continued, frowning slightly  
as she thought.

Ikuto looked down at Amu affectionately before saying,"I love how thoughtful you are; considering my family's tradition, I want to name our son Kaito."

"So, what should we name our other daughter?"Amu pondered.

"Why don't we have Utau pick her name since she is going to be the godmother?" Ikuto suggested.

Amu agreed that her sister-in-law, who was also one of her best friends, should pick out the last baby's name. The young couple proceeded to call Ikuto's sister. The Guardian watching this from the outside was getting more and more upset as the scene continued between the adoring couple.

"Amu, Ikuto, what do you guys need?" Utau asked in a groggy voice.

"We were trying to pick out baby names. We wanted you to pick out the name for our second daughter," Ikuto explained. 

Utau's voice perked up as she began thinking about baby names for her new niece. She listed a few names that she had obviously looked up beforehand, but the young couple didn't quite like them. "Oh, I've got it! What about Mitsuki Tsukiyomi?"

Amu and Ikuto looked into each others eyes and smiled. "That is perfect! Thanks so much Utau!" Amu replied gleefully, her hand resting on her midsection.

"Make sure you are on time for our outing tomorrow, Amu!" Utau warned. "You can't be late for your own baby shower!" Amu sweat-dropped at the faith Utau had in her.

After they hung up the phone, Ikuto grinned like the Cheshire Cat at his wife. "So, now that we have finished with that, why don't we have some us time?"

"What do you mean?" Amu asked with mock surprise.

Ikuto chuckled before pulling Amu close and kissing her passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist as her hands buried themselves in his soft, midnight blue locks. His fingers brushed against the tips of her now longer hair before he gently scooped her up in his arms and proceeded to carry her over to the couch.

Ikuto kissed Amu with such tenderness and affection that the Guardian watching could no longer stand watching the couple. He screamed.

* In the world of Shugo Chara *  
Tadase sat up in bed. He was screaming bloody murder and his pale skin was covered in a cold sweat. Kiseki was hovering over him, wearing a concerned expression.

"Tadase. Are you alright?"Kiseki asked cautiously, as if the wrong word would set him off.

"I-I had a terrible nightmare. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the Cat-Thief, was married to Amu-chan, and- and she was pregnant with his children, and happy," he explained between gasps for air. "But that would never happen, right?"

* Miles away at the Hinamori Residence *

Amu gasped and sat up in bed. She had just had the strangest dream, she was married to Ikuto! She glanced over at the pervert who lay, seemingly asleep, in bed beside her.

Little did she know, but the teen was actually awake and confused as he lay beside the girl nearly five years his junior. Why did he dream that she mothered his children? That was illegal, for now. Sure, he loved her, but she was too young, at least for now, he reasoned.

* 10 years later*  
A twenty-two year old Amu lay on the hospital bed with Ikuto beside her. She had just given birth to three beautiful healthy babies, Kaito, Nanami, and Mitsuki. Ever since the duo had found out they were expecting triplets, they had the weirdest sense of extreme deja vu.

As their friends and families came to give their regards to the new parents, Tadase came in with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Ikuto-niisan, Amu-chan. The babies are gorgeous."

The babies were truly adorable. Kaito had midnight blue hair like his father, but he had his mother's golden eyes. Nanami was a mix with light purple hair and her father's eyes. Mitsuki, the youngest, had her mother's bright pink hair and her father's beautiful azure eyes.

Tadase continued after glancing at his friend's new babies, "What are their names?"

"This is Kaito, Nanami, and Mitsuki Tsukimori," Amu said as she waved their hands at Tadase. "Aunt Utau picked Mitsuki's name."

"That's so weird, I had a dream years ago that you guys were having triplets and Utau picked the name for your second daughter. They had the same names you gave them."

"Really," Ikuto asked. "I had the same dream. I think it was right before Halloween when I had stayed over at Amu's house."

"What! I had that same dream too!" Amu cried.

When she shouted, Nanami started to whimper. "Oh no, I'm sorry sweetheart," Amu apologized as she rocked her daughter.

"Why do you think we all had the same dream, on the same night, and it came true exactly as it had played out?" Amu wondered in surprise.

They never did find out why their dreams had come true, but all that matters in the end is that Amuto prevailed.

Raine: Hi! Sorry if the story was a little weird in parts. I had written a rough draft of this around Valentine's day, but the story changed a lot and I never got around to typing it until now. By the way, I made up Ikuto's grandfather's name and the tradition. Please let me know what you thought of the story. Keep calm and ship Amuto.


End file.
